Landing
by khanmiR1
Summary: Post Reaper war - Tali is on her way down to the new Rannoch and excited to take off her suit. Garrus is along and provides assistance of the savory variety. Request, TalixGarrus, OneShot, Lemon.


A OneShot by request for a faithful (and patient) fan. TalixGarrus, probably post reapers. Lemony goodness with detail and no real story. Enjoy!

Lean fingers itched underneath layers of fabric too worn to be comfortable anymore. Tali's envirosuit had become a messy weave of bioshielding threads and what was starting to feel like velcro. She hated it. The second the shuttle touched down in the hangar, she would run to the nearest decontamination room. Not only was it time for a new suit, it was time for no suit. Tali had a taste of freedom when Shepard stood at the cliff's edge with her. Removing her helmet to face the wind was the most liberating thing she had ever done, and her body ached for more of that freedom. She mentally repeated her mantra of '_We're almost there'_ and clung to the handlebar next to her.

On the other side of her sat the knight in blue, Garrus, quietly reading on a datapad. He was engrossed in what appeared to be a Citadel news article. When she craned her neck to peer over his shoulder, he seemed to notice and tilted the pad towards her. She smiled at him through her cracked helmet and hoped he could see her face as clearly as she could see him. Garrus glanced up at her and flicked a mandible out in acknowledgement.

As she skimmed the article, her mind wandered to thoughts of freedom once more. When the suit was finally off, she would be able to feel everything. How wonderful! All of the sensations she had missed with her bare skin ran through her mind. The wind in her hair, water trickling down her torso in a shower, a blanket being pulled up her body to cover her…fingers trailing up her arms. She jumped at her last thought. Apparently there were a few more feelings she missed about being out of her suit.

A small bout of turbulence hit the underside of the shuttle and jostled it's cargo around. Garrus' shoulder bumped softly into Tali's side and she blushed at the touch. She was standing by where he was sitting, and somehow the bump had moved him closer to her. His fringe moved by her face when he straightened out his torso to adjust. She could smell his cologne, muffled by the long day. Perhaps when she took her helmet off, she could smell him better.

'_Keelah'_ she muttered quietly to herself and looked out the window to the ground beneath.

"See anything down there?" His dual-toned voice snapped her out of her thoughts of him. She turned and shook her head slowly.

"Only what I've been seeing for the past hour. Rocks, rocks, and more rocks."

He pointed a talon at her. "But did you see any grass?"

"Yes, I saw grass."

"And flowers?"

She couldn't remember, and glanced out the window once more. "Mmm… no flowers. Not yet at least." She turned back to Garrus and watched him as he got up to stand next to her, grabbing a handlebar. He looked outside and chuckled.

"You never told me your homeworld was so…brown." He had earned a smack on the arm after Tali gasped dramatically.

"That's because the Geth don't know how to cultivate anything except rebellion."

"Oh, and you can? Tali-Zorah Vas Garden?" He quipped with a breathy chuckle.

Tali giggled at the title and leaned into his space. "I can cultivate a few things." She could smell him again. _Keelah, was she drunk or something?_

Garrus tilted his head slightly and stepped towards her. He was simultaneously intimidating and inviting. She watched his mouth open and words dribble out and wondered what it would feel like to have his breath against her neck. She shook her head and hummed at him. "Sorry, it's hard to hear you through this worn suit."

"Well then we need you out of it, asap." He clicked his tongue cheekily at her, grinning a devilish turian smile. His eyes seemed to bore through her helmet and she thanked the stars he couldn't feel the heat from her face through it. Playing like she was angry, Tali crossed her arms and leaned against the shuttle wall. Though inside, she was far from irate. She was…curious. Perhaps she had withheld from her baser instincts for long enough.

Fleet only knows that she had on more than one occasion fantasized about a certain sniper. And it wasn't for lack of available quarian men. Especially while she had taken time away from the Normandy, many advances on her were thwarted. She swatted them away like flies, always holding out for…what exactly? It wasn't until this moment that she realized the center of her patience lie with the one in front of her. As he sat again with his back leaned against the window, Tali's thoughts again drifted to the hope that he would be the one inquiring this time.

If she had this infernal suit off, she'd be rubbing at her temples. Of course her thoughts would be muddled with such nefarious acts. She _should_ be focusing on the jubilation of being back on her home planet. She _should _be thinking of where she was to settle down. She _should_ be going through options of labor and career in the near future as her people worked to rebuild themselves. Instead, she was distracted by the simple notion that she wanted to _feel_ someone. She would finally be rid of the suit that trapped her being and she just wanted to share herself. Not to just be the one feeling, but to also be felt. To be touched.

Too many people took it for granted.

The comm static almost made her jump when it announced their imminent landing in two minutes.

Garrus looked over at her lightly. "What's the first thing you'll do?" _You._

She blinked and recovered as quickly as she could manage. "Try not to trip over anything as I charge to the disinfectant chamber." She huffed in amusement at his chuckle. "You know you will also need to disinfect, Garrus."

"I know. Do I also need to take my suit off?"

Tali mulled the thought of his muscles pulling taught while removing his armor. "It's advisable if you want to talk with anyone in close proximity. There's no way anyone will let you within five feet of them without a full cleanup."

She watched him through her lashes as he moved to stand, ready to climb out of the shuttle with her onto solid ground. A sound of landing gear hitting concrete thudded through the insulation. Tali teemed with excitement.

Her feet touched the cement and euphoria washed over her. She felt like she was in a fog of dreams and something akin to an afterlife. Was this really happening? A hand gently tugged at her arm, guiding her to an open door across the hangar bay. Garrus was an anchor in this dream land she was in, and she welcomed the help.

Together, they walked towards decontamination. She waved back at quiet 'hello's' and 'hi's' of qurians out of their suit in awe. Beside her, Garrus's head seemed like it was on a swivel. She smirked as she wondered what he thought about all these suitless quarians.

The door closed behind them and an automated voice guided them through the steps. When they emerged, Tali felt clean as ever. Except for her mind. _Garrus._

"How do you feel about quarian women?"

She could tell he was caught off guard and smiled softly. It was now or never. Somehow the disinfecting had given her a newfound courage. Time to see if it would pay off.

Garrus seemed to look nonchalantly down the hallway passed her. "Which way are the locker rooms?"

"Um, that way," she pointed to their left. "I'll take your lack of response as a telling answer, Vakarian."

He slackened and flared both mandibles in a scoff and reached for her hand. Once more, he led her down the hall to a destination she didn't set. Tali furrowed her brows while she followed. Suddenly he was a man of few words and she was frustrated by it. If he wasn't interested, he could have just said so.

But as he turned into an open doorway for the men's locker room, Tali's eyes went wide with understanding and she felt something heavy drop into the pit of her stomach. Butterflies exploded in her gut shortly after and she felt goosebumps forming where his hand touched her skin. She gulped when he turned to face her in front of a shower stall and slowly backed into it. She was pulled by a single hand into his open body and swallowed whole by his arms. They wore light tunics and pants, provided by the cleaning chamber only for their short walk down the hall. Now in the showers, Tali only wanted her clothes removed.

Garrus had other plans. His hands traced the seams in her tunic, leaving gooseflesh in their wake underneath. Tali shivered and leaned her body into his chest. She could feel him watching her; studying her, while his fingers touched and poked. He gave light scratches in different places, experimenting and curious. She closed her eyes to focus on the feelings. A mandible fluttered against her forehead. A huff of breath on the top of her head from a gentle sigh. Warm hands now rubbing slowly from her shoulders down to her lower back. His touch was firm now, expressing a deeper want from him.

Tali walked her slender fingers up the turian's waist and paused while he shuddered. His muscles were rigid under her touch and she wondered why she hadn't taken the plunge for him sooner. This was wondrous and much better than she had imagined. A gasp escaped her open lips when she felt a light nibble on her shoulder. Garrus had bent his head down into the crook of her neck to taste her sensitive skin there. It sent electricity down her spine. She hooked her hands on the front of his carapace and pulled them into each other as if they weren't already close enough. A low growl emanated from the turian's chest and he backed them into the wall behind. His hands never seemed to leave her body. Even as he tugged her shirt up and over her arms and shoulders, there was constant touching.

Tali wanted his clothes off as well and gripped at his tunic's edge. Garrus tightened his fingers on her waist. He didn't care about his own clothes. She was the one that needed the attention. Tali pressed her cheek on his mandible and sighed into his ear.

"I want to feel your skin on mine." She felt him lightly tap his fingers on her ass before squeezing. Tali couldn't help the grin on her face before kissing his cheek bone. "Not just your hands, Garrus."

Garrus complied as hastily as he could. Hands off her body, shirt removed, hands back on her body. He'd wasted enough time with that silly request. As punishment, he brushed a finger down her stomach and between her thighs. It drew the sweetest gasp he'd ever heard from her. Garrus wanted to hear more.

Then his attention was drawn to the two perfect mounds on her chest as she writhed her body towards him. Of course! She wasn't turian, and her waist wasn't the subject of the class. Tali swore that she saw a particular glint in his eye before he dove for her breasts. His mouth went to one dark lavender peak while the other was given pinches and tickles. The woman shuddered and sighed with a raspy undertone. The lust practically dripped onto Garrus and quenched his thirst.

A growl rumbled out of his throat to coat the berry wrapped up in his tongue. The vibration sent shivers throughout Tali's entire body and the moan in her throat seeped out roughly. It was deep and scratchy from breathing so hard, and it stirred a need in the turian above her that he could hardly resist. The primal hunger caused him to squeeze her a little harder than he intended. Tali yelped lightly and ran her nails down the predator's neck. Her fingers chastised him with scratches, but her voice betrayed her. She cried out with pleasure when he squeezed again.

A lustful impatience rippled through Garrus' body. He found himself nibbling at Tali's skin and he marveled at the taste. Lightly salty with that faintest hint of soap. She was soft and beautiful and alien and he loved it. To the point where he wondered how he was able to withhold from fucking her senseless right then and there. She stirred the primal desire in him he had built up and it was exquisite.

Tali grabbed Garrus' mandibles in the hopes of redirecting his attention. She pushed her lips onto his face in distraction. It was imagined that it would simply be pleasant, but the way he opened his mouth for her to explore melted her insides. She could barely concentrate on where she was pulling his hands. A quick squeeze and grabbing of the skin on her hips reminded her. Tali's slender fingers pulled Garru's rough talons to her ass, and he got the hint.

While his mouth was busy suckling on Tali's lips and tongue, he hands kneaded the muscle of her thighs and glutes. He alternated squeezing and rubbing at each ass cheek. Feeling the muscles underneath his fingers gave a light tingle in his gut and he rumbled into his lover's mouth. They both kept their hands moving on eachother's skin and they both had thoughts what to do next to the other.

Tali bucked her hips into Garrus. She felt the raw wetness between her legs and wrapped a calf around his waist. The hope was that he would feel how ready she was for more of what he had to offer.

Garrus broke away from her lips and stared at her with a low vibration caught in his throat. The wetness he felt through the fabric on his thigh made him ache with need. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to feel the flower below.

Fingers parted her folds to delve inside. The mewl that escaped from her sent a burning heat straight to his groin and he pushed his hips forward. That brought another soft moan and he was rewarded with her hand on his crotch. Her nail hooked onto his waistband and pulled it away in a silent request.

"You keep forcing me to stop touching you to remove my clothes, Tali." Garrus's eyes glinted mischeviously while he slid the fabric down his thighs. "Is there something specific that you want from me?"

His jaw clenched when she puffed out a cute breath. In a few fluid motions, all of Tali's clothes were removed and he gulped while he watched her toss her discarded items to the corner.

Her breath was hot against his mouth while her hand was hot against his cock. "I want this," her hand closed around his sheath. "Garrus." She finished her sentence with a proud stroke upwards of her hand.

The turian reflexively shivered and grabbed her waist to lift her off the ground. He turned and pushed her against the wall, face diving into her neck to lick and suck in shameless lust for her. Tali moaned and arched into him. He bucked his hips forward again, nudging their sexes together.

He could feel her tighten the grip around his waist that her legs already had around him. She needed this. And he was happy to oblige.

With a decisive and fluid motion, he spurred his hips into her. Tali loosed her jaw in a beautifully silent moan as Garrus's cock plunged into her depths. It took everything in his power not to rake his claws through her thighs. The clench of her inner muscles around him sent screams of pleasure down his spine. Powerful arms gripped at the woman's legs to bounce her up and down in rhythm.

Soft moans and panting breaths wafted in echo through the bathing room as their friction grew. Tali grasped at Garrus' neck when she could hardly take it anymore.

This feeling was more than she imagined. Being intertwined with one wasn't new to her, but this… The touching and feeling and gasping and breathing together with this turian was something wondrous to her. As he pounded into her over and over, she could feel herself slowly building up to the beautiful edge. Something she didn't know just how badly she needed.

Her fingers delicately caressed a scarred mandible while she quietly whispered to him what was about to happen. She watched his eyes roll back slightly and a gasp leave his mouth. He thrusted into her passionately when Tali threw her hands around him again. She meant to keep steady as waves of orgasm overcame her, but ended up a shaking mess in his arms. She was sent careening through ecstasy. Garrus' breathing became ragged as he held her and a few final thrusts later, he spurted into her, dripping underneath them.

They melted together onto the floor, still panting and holding each other.

"Garrus, I…" Tali started but never could finish. One of his hands had started to stroke the skin of her shoulder and she rumbled the rest of her sentence back into her throat. She could tell him later. For now she resolved to enjoy the turian touching her…and all the satisfying feelings it invoked.


End file.
